


Alice

by Ulrica



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrica/pseuds/Ulrica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then we became Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

He liked to write about me; about my long lashes, my white skin and the way I bended in his hands. His voice was soft and gentle; everything he was not.

He was all thoughts of perfection and ruthlessness. Violent smell that floated everywhere he went, lights and stars and arsenic, all of it in a colorless breath. Angles, points and lips, red lipstick hided under the bed, where we could go everywhere and anywhere, dressed ourselves in long skirts and girl’s things. Almost like a poor imitation of a rabbit hole. Everything he touched became his and everything he looked at lost its wings. He was a territorial werewolf, growling when people looked the wrong way at me, for he was the only one who could look at me like that.

Every single one of his poems was a dream; they were juggles, evil clowns and excessive flavors. He made them in colors: green, blue, pink or black but never in white, because he said it was too much like me. I lost myself in the words, in the soft curvatures of the sound of their meaning, in the colorless sweetness of their concoction.

I liked to play with the fairies, they were beautiful, malicious little beings.

 _"Don’t listen to the fairies for they will try to take your breath away."_  He used to say, but I never listened to him anyways.

He had a sweet tooth, he loved vanilla cakes, chocolate cookies and ice cream of all flavors, sugar filled things were his addiction. He said I tasted better, but it was okay since I was a cannibal too.

_"Little velvet flower, my white rose that came alive. For I am your only gardener, for I am your only spine.- He would said while he caressed my thighs and took pictures of my petals."_

We lived in a world inside another world, kind of like a pretty little door in an ugly big door. It took us wherever we wanted if we said the right words.

_"You should lick my soul."_

_"I already licked you all."_

The first time he said he loved me we where walking down the valley, I liked to go there because of the talking butterflies; they whispered pretty things on my ear. I didn’t tell him I loved him back for he already knew it, what we had was beyond words and rings.

_"Maybe we should never go back."_

_"Where?"_

_"The valley, I think the butterflies know too much, they may talk."_

_"We know too much."_

The last time I saw him was in a blurry and gray day, I was playing cards with my cousins when my father found the pictures, my poor father was enraged and disgusted, after all how could a father bear the pain of finding that his oldest and dearest son was homosexual. What made things worst was that Minho was our servant, but what a scandal.

After that everything went really fast, when Minho came home the police was already waiting for him, they took him away, but they didn’t knew they were taking me away with him too; he drank me completely.

At the court, they looked at him as if he was sick, like some sort of night chimera or dirty unwanted child.

But I knew he was something more, we were something more. We were crooked and twisted and bloody, we where what everyone else wanted to be, the only difference between them and us; ee were not afraid. We were perfect in every single way, but society will never be ready for us, as they are not ready for themselves.

 _"You are my Alice."_ That was the last thing he said to me.

And then we became Wonderland.


End file.
